Varg Gladiolus
Varg is a Half Orc Barbarian played by Mariano in the "Zodiac Killers" campaign DM'd by Alec. Appearance Born as a half orc, Varg stands at a whopping muscular 6 foot 3 inches tall. His skin tone coming off as a palish, discolored tan. Varg had his orc tusks removed at a young age so that his facial complexities pass off more as human. His hair black as night and drops down below the shoulders, his facial hair maintained and well groomed. Recently had his nose smashed in as a result from combat with a Celestial, he now wears an oni mask to hide the broken/ missing nose as well appear more intimidating to his enemies. Background Varg grew up in a small, desolate village close to the mountains of Doveport. This village mainly consisted of other half orcs and humans. Varg had what would be considered as a regular childhood. At the age of 12, his village was attacked and burned down by a mysterious entity that appeared as a demon. At the time of the attack, Varg was tasked to gather some fresh water from a nearby lake; upon returning to the village, Varg saw his village up in flames. He instinctively rushed in hoping that his family is not caught in the destruction. He was not able to immediately locate his family; when the flames were put out by rainfall, he found his family heirloom, a necklace worn by the alpha males in the family, this was found by what appeared to be the skeletal remains of his father. Unfortunately, it was later confirmed that no one from village had survived the attack other than Varg. Years later, Varg took to the seas as a sailor. He immediately fell in love with being at sea; he felt truly liberated while sailing. He sailed for years from delivering goods to other cities, to being a bodyguard on deck to repel sea monsters. His years of service out on sea had earned him a great deal of reputation, and respect with many towns people and merchants everywhere there is trade by sea. During his travels, he had overheard other sailors as well as merchants speak of villages and towns being destroyed by a single demon. He was painfully reminded of his past. It is because of this that Varg had set aside his love for the sea at the age of 29 to adventure out on the world in hopes of pursuing this demon and hoping to put an end to it's rampage and finally getting some closure. Personality Having experienced the trauma that was the destruction of his childhood and losing his parents, Varg is a bit reserved at first. He withholds judgement of character until he has seen enough to determine whether that person is deemed trust worthy or not. When surrounded by familiar people, Varg is much more communicative and be very lively (depending on the surrounding). He is a strong believer of good karma such as "do good and good will come your way", he lives by this basic principle.